


Pretty Oh So Pretty

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Crossdressing, M/M, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Merle always knew he didn’t want to be a man. There’s someone who understands that now.





	Pretty Oh So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why my mind has been begging for this fic to be wrote all weekend but now it’s happy.

He pressed the bright red lipstick across his lips pushing them together and kissing at the mirror. The wish for a beach blonde wig with just a little curl at the end making him angry. Twirling Merle looked again at his cheetah print shirt tied in a knot exposing his waxed stomach that wasn’t the least bit feminine, a skin tight leather skirt hugging his hips and ass.

It was never enough to feed his ache. The cherry red nails too short painted on slowly to perfection and the heels that luckily felt just right. Pa would have killed him, ma would think it was funny. Daryl simply wouldn't understand this, a need he fought as a teen only fed by a clear coat of polish. Merle knew he wasn’t pretty, even less looking like this but it helped. His brother was probably dead the only one he once loved. The world shit and forcing him to go clean, with it the fact that he was a man.

“Ugly!” He spat out at his image smearing the lipstick across his face as he wiped it off.

The door closed and with it Merle’s eyes trying to make the hurt and anger fade. Boots stepped onto the bathroom tile, a hand slipping across him and rubbing on his bare stomach just beneath his shirt. The man turned him around and pet his short hair.

“Open them.”

Merle opened his eyes to Phillip, he never called him The Governor. The leader didn’t like when he did.

A wet cloth wiped away his smeared mess of red, fingers dabbing on more concealer there before applying a perfect layer of lipstick across his thick lips. “Press them together.”

Reluctantly Merle listened to Phillip and his lips were vibrant red once more.

“Beautiful.” Phillip’s deep voice rasped. A kiss his along with easy acceptance.


End file.
